Alana Merle
(Former) |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Alana Merle (アラナ マール Arana Maaru'):' Is a member of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights. She is a 1st class Senior Magic Knight. She is also the right hand woman and personal caretaker of Korag Gildamesh, who always stays by his side and serving as his method of transportation with her . She is a Witch hailing from the Witches' Forest and is considered a fugitive who is supposed to be brought before the Witch Queen to be publicly executed for the crimes she has committed against the Queen and for betraying the forest and serving an enemy kingdom who fought against them. Appearance Alana is a tall, slim and attractive woman with gold eyes and black shoulder length hair. She wears pink lipstick and has smooth skin. Most people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. Her body has a rather luscious curve with an almost hourglass figure Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat that mostly covers over her breasts and reaches down to her legs with the bottom part cut in half, with heart shaped buttons, very short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. During a special occasion she wears a long dress with the top part of it blue with a pink swirly design over the breast area and wears a black neck color with frilly designs. The bottom part of the dress which is at the waist and reaches down to the heals is a wide black dress with violet lines running from top to bottom. she also wears high heeled boots and white gloves which also has frilly designs. As a member of Black Bull, she wears her squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of her torso and worn under the fur collar. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Alana's Full Appearance.jpg|Alana's Full Appearance Alana's Dress.png|Alana's Dress worn on special occasions Alana as a child.png|Alana as a child Personality History Battle Prowess Magic * :''' Alana uses this rare form of magic to manipulate space and bend it to her will and has mastered it to its fullest degree. She is able to manipulate the asset for battle, travel, accessing alternate dimensions, and many more. This Magic is also used in conjunction for summoning concrete material or extraterrestrial beings to her stead, such as being able to conjure up armor and weapons, she mostly uses this to summon her '''Magic Orb to her side. She is able to conjure numerous portals that could lead to a far away area and can even teleport herself instantaneously so long as she is able to see her target or has marked the far away area with her magic. ** Portal Gate: ** Transport: ** Heavens Maze: ** Spatial Vortex: Abilities * Immense Magic Power: ** Flawless Magic Control: * Peerless Level Intellect: * Mana Sensory: Alana possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings. Equipment * Grimoire: Alana's possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various spatial-based spells. The grimoire has a black cover with a intricate grey flower design, which is decorating the center of its covers and an ornaments of smaller flowers and orbs around the flower design. Additionally, the three-leaf clover insignia is located at the center of the front cover in the middle of the large flower design. The grimoire has a violet ribbon attached to the spine of the book that she uses as her book mark to a special spell she possesses. * Magic Orb: Alana has in her possession a magical orb Alana's Grimoire.jpg|Alana's Grimoire